In recent years, in an image display apparatus typified by a liquid crystal display apparatus, an increase in screen size and a reduction in thickness of the entirety of the image display apparatus have been promoted. An optical laminate having a polarizing film is disposed on each of both sides of a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display apparatus, the disposition being attributable to an image-forming mode of the apparatus. In this context, various developments have been made on the optical laminate in association with the reduction in thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). However, there is a problem in that as the increase in screen size and the reduction in thickness are promoted, warping is more liable to occur in the liquid crystal panel.